Magnus Rising
by dorkchops
Summary: This takes place the same time as Animus. I did borrow a few lines form the show. Helen and Nikola take a break form pouring over the map of Hollow Earth, which leads to a much more intimate setting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: It was Magnus in the Library with the Magnetic Mad Man...**

Helen and Tesla had been spending far too much time together, but they had no choice putting their brains together as one mega brain would be the only way to solve the mystery of the Hollow Map. The long day was nearly over and then finally progress.

"It's been six days of this, my wine cellar's depleted and frankly, you need a shower."

"Where would science be today if I constantly stopped to bathe?"

"We'd all be sitting in the dark holding our noses, I'd imagine." This time he was the one rolling his eyes then went back to eying the magnificent structured buildings. "This is quite the puzzle, I dare not give up nothing gets the best of Nikola Tesla."

"Except for trust fund vampires, hybrid insects, and Me of course." She grinned.

"Of course."

Helen matched the symbols on several of the buildings to the ones in the book, they were sun symbols.

Tesla found one turned it and up flashed a hologram of three rings with different patterns. "I think this might be our way in."

"Of course after all this, you'd catch on to it first."

Smirking. "You know they breed better genius where I come from."

"I guess I dozed off during that part of history class."

"Which class would that be Helen? We wrote the text"

She shook her head. "Touche!"

"This is like where's waldo for the technically gormless." He sighed dramatically.

"Don't insult yourself like that, You know we'd get twice as much ground covered if you weren't so busy getting a thrill from the sound of your own voice."

"That's what you are here for m'lady."

Helen reached out and swatted his arm with the book in her hand.

"Ow, my pride!"

"There must be some young trollop willing to throw herself at your giant ego, I am not still not interested."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much, and we're never too old to play cat and mouse my dear. You could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife."

She eyed him over sharply. "Careful now, some of these books are heavy enough to seriously bludgeon a man."

"Well we have one bottle of wine left, come share a glass with me, I think we deserve a little break." He retreats to the desk and pours two glasses.

"I suppose a small drop wouldn't hurt." she takes the chair next to him. By the look on his face she knew something was coming and she was afraid to know what.

"You know Helen, there is one puzzle I do give up on. So tell me what do a sociopath and a stuffy detective each posses, that I lack? I've been trying to figure this out for years, it's the only outstanding conundrum I have yet to solve. Care to enlighten me?"

"Oh here we go. You never give up do you? I won't have you speak of James in that manner, we may have had our problems, but in the end  
>he was a true gentlemen. Also we've had the John conversation a million times. As for you? How about being a charlatan perhaps? And oh, then there's the fact that everything comes down to your own personal agenda, if it doesn't benefit you in some way then you can not possibly be bothered. not exactly a turn on, neither were the fangs." She lied.<p>

"Are they not the very things that make me deliciously interesting in the first place? I think there's some part of me that appeals to you or you wouldn't be so driven every time I'm on the brink of demise. Even with you holding the gun to my chest. Why is that?" She went quite peering into her glass. "I don't know, nostalgia maybe?" She snapped. For her that was a low blow, she tried not to sink to his level but there was more truth behind it then not.

"Please, don't insult me, Helen. What happened to the friendship we once had? We are the only two who know the secret of Stonehenge, We spent your 100 birthday chasing ab-normals who doubled as mob bosses, We were always a good team, How can you say I mean nothing, yet you still have bedroom eyes for Jack The Ripper!"

There were only a few men in Helen's life that she could really confided in, she could count them on one hand, there were even less that she truly loved. Nikola had been one of them. "I've always considered the four of you as family, now it looks like it's just you and I. You've been there through the thick of it, the only ones who can relate to the idea that immortality isn't always a gift, Watching everyone you love peg out one by one isn't exactly a garden party." She didn't catch his eyes but looked toward the bookshelf, she wondered what exactly was in the wine. They did have a past together, even a rocky one, maybe he should get a few answers, just this once.

"I do have a new family here in the Sanctuary but once again I'll have to watch them all parish, then here I am, ever the coffin dodger. So what of it if I do keep people out?"

Tesla was shocked to hear this from her now, it had been a long time since she had confided in him. Thad spent a lot of time together over the  
>last few months but something had been missing between them and had been replaced with tension. Why now? "I've always loved you." He slid off the table taking the chair next to her he reached for her hand for a light squeeze<br>and she let him.

"This isn't all a nightmare, Helen, besides the more you lose the stronger your ability to cope with life becomes. There are ways to make life  
>livable and cutting yourself off from everyone else is not the way to do it. Look what it's done to me? You think I'm an unbearable arse." He knew by the far off look in her eyes that there was more she had to say. She turned to him at last squeezing his hand in return.<p>

"Nikola, I've never meant to make you feel like you haven't mattered, we did spend a lot of good years together. I do miss the other aspects of our relationship, your taste for global domination is a bit of an issue I'm afraid. "

"Well be-still my heart you do care. You know it's not just that I believe we could write a symphony together without a pen, mind you. It's a lot more simple really, History. You understand me when most have mocked, even the most diabolical of men get lonely sometimes. We've been playing this game for a very long time, Helen I don't ever actually expect different results, not anymore, but it's the sheer thrill of it. You need to let loose now and again  
>or you'd go mad. I may not be human, but I'm not without a heart."<p>

They decide to leave the room and go somewhere a little more comfortable, the library was ooking like a prison after all this time. They sat on  
>the couch in her office. Despite the conversation she hadn't felt this relaxed in a very long time.<p>

"Oh Nikola, you sing me such sweet pleasures at times, then turn around and say the most horrid thing in the world with the same breath, it drives me mad, but that is part of your agenda. You know me though and you know I'm dreadfully old fashion. Sure I once dreamed of a prince with a carriage, I had him too, two of them actually. But those dreams have long since been dashed. The other side of the coin is that I don't need anyone to fall into bed with. I am simply fine on my own, have been for a very long time..."

"But alas no happily ever after, a Shakespearean tragedy. I've hated seeing what it's done to you he's not going to return, Helen, not that John at least. He keeps showing up which makes it harder for you to keep him out, you keep moving backward. You've always been better, deserved better.  
>But you have to let go. We are brilliant together, you once said so yourself, a very long time ago. Yet it's me you resist the most?"<p>

It was hard to hear the truth, especially coming from Nikola, but when he chose to be honest she could take him at his word. A good chuck of  
>the time before they plotted his demise was spent together.<p>

"I know he's not...I don't know what happens when I'm 'round him. I'm in a daze. It gets tiresome being pulled this way and that  
>It's just easy to latch it all up. As for us? It just couldn't work."<p>

"You've been living with a ghost, Helen. Is that really what you want? Why needlessly punish yourself? It's not your fault he became what he did. And we did so work."

"Oh yes it is, it was my research and insistence in getting all of you involved that lead to his change, yours as well."

"We all knew what we were getting into Helen, to blame yourself alone, is rash. Some part of him was already a killer, the source blood simply roused it, the same way it activated my dormant vampire gene. What's done is done though. I think you should invest in a new happily ever after." She set her wine glass on the coffee table, she hadn't even noticed the bottle they'd carried with them was empty until then. She slipped of her heels, then tucked her feet under herself. She sunk down and rested her head on his thigh as a much younger Helen once had, seeking the comfort of her friend, she once had known. "You are a good friend Nikola, I haven't said that in...oh 60 years? I've made a lot of mistakes..." She trailed off.

He was quick send a hand to play in her hair. "You don't need to say more just know you can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders,  
>look at what how it's served you thus far? You've curled into me for gods sake." They shared a laugh.<p>

"Don't make a fuss or I will move." He was enjoying this far too much he'd dare not take advantage, and there was probably a gun under the table or between the cushions, most likely both. He loved her, loved her for a century.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 

They spent a quite moment together for the first time in a long time both of them were at peace. Nikola was the first to fall asleep. Helen shifted some time later and when she opened her eyes she  
>realized the sun was starting to peak through the curtains, her body was heavy from exhaustion her cozy bed seemed like the right place to be but she also didn't want to move from the warmth of him. She wasn't sure why but right now looking at him, supposedly asleep he seemed different to her, appealing even. She finally gone mad she told herself.<p>

In the last few weeks with his constant presence, it was hard to deny the chemistry that was once again becoming overwhelming. Nikola worshiped the ground she walked on, deep down parts of her had always appreciated it. Their kinship was what always stopped him from doing the most horrible things, they saved each others lives countless times.

She was never able to reach John anymore, his lucid moments weren't enough for her, and the killing never ended. She needed something more. She was startled when he spoke.

"You are thinking far to loudly."

Before he could register what was happening, her hand was trailing down the side of his face, and she shifted her weight onto him more. Her eyes were closed but she was dangerously close to his mouth, the air filled with her sent, mint he thought, it made his nose tingle but he enjoyed being this close to her.

"Helen?" He whispered.

"Don't."

Sucking in a breath letting it out through her nose before craning her head in to touch her soft pink lips to his. She could feel his urge, his need for her that he was fighting against taking over.  
>She rewarded him by slipping her tongue into his mouth, tasting sweetened iron. He smelled of ancient after shave he must have made himself because he'd always smelled the same.<p>

Tesla responded in kind exploring her mouth, like he had in so many dreams. Besides science his head was constantly filled with her. His hand played in her long reddish-brown hair, he wrapped an arm around her waist to draw her closer. She had tasted divine.

Seconds turned into minutes they were both lost in the heat of each other. Tesla had to play this right or he'd never get the chance again. He always knew if she were to bend it would be on her terms he had no objections to being her private pet. Pulling back Magnus caught his gaze, eyes ablaze with fire, no one had looked at her like that in a very long time, yet he did it every day without fail. Why had she resisted him so hard? Grudgingly she slipped out of his embrace and rose to her feet, she kept his hand. Her blue eyes were dark, he swore it was lust.

"Come."

Was all she had said, all she needed to say for he was on his feet and ready for whatever she had chosen to do with him. He grinned and gave her a nod, he looked like the cat that had eaten the canary, he was sure he had gotten his prize. She was all he had ever needed, they had been partners in petty crime, once in the name of the king and always for Science.

Magnus lead him to her bedroom the dim light and decor she kept inside were to keep things in there completely calming, the room was also littered by a few of her special possessions. She wasn't sure if the sparks she was feeling were because of his magnetic energy or not. He'd always loved her no matter how much she rejected him he'd never stop, not a moment, he wasn't a quitter, not in over a hundred years had he given up on something he wanted.

"Let me treat you like the queen you are. You know I would have waited a hundred more years for this, Helen. A thousand if it came to it, through rubble of earth, or hell upon skies."

This time she nearly believed him, her cheeks flushed.

"You've been rehearsing that haven't you? Just lay with me, like you used too, please?"

"You need not ask."

That went without saying he'd never have made her ask, nor beg he was her pawn and oh how she moved him. She started to undress leaving her under garments, he followed suit leaving his boxers and an undershirt. They both slid under the covers. He lay behind her his arms around her tight. At that moment he wondered how he manage to win?

"I-I'm sorry Nikola, I never wanted us  
>to grow this far apart."<p>

"Don't, it doesn't matter."

"Why have you bothered to chase me all this time?"

"Because, it's the woman that you are, in all your glory, in your flaw. Your intellect matches mine perfectly. There's never a dull moment to be had. I fell for you quite fast many years ago but you'd already been spoken for at the time, and then there was that twit Watson. So I figured if I couldn't have you the way I wanted too, I'd stick by your side in other ways, it worked didn't it? I owe you my life. I also I'd vowed to be there as long as he was still alive. But then we fell apart sometime after we faked my death."

"I've feared for you, maybe that's a part of the reason I've pushed you away, If he knew I cared for you in that manner there would have been nothing left of you. You might be obsessed with me but you don't treat me like I'm a possession. And then you vanished."

"I did know the risks Helen, but I wanted to take them  
>and I thought you had as well...<br>I would much rather keep my enemies close.  
>I've always listened when you've told me to leave."<p>

* * * 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch Three:

It was almost afternoon when Tesla woke, he almost thought he'd been dreaming but he was in her bed after all. She must have been up for a while it was cold on her side. It was normally he who had done the leaving in the morning, but things had always been different with Helen, and he hoped the lack of her warm body next to him wasn't a bad thing. A quick shower and freshly pressed clothing was what he needed before he poked his head through her office door. When he'd found her Helen had her nose deep in a pile of paper work. He slunk into the room much like the Grinch who had just stolen Christmas, very pleased. Helen didn't look up from her work but knew who had come in by the sound of his loafers to the floor."

"Tea's still hot."

"No good-morning?"

"Off to a bad start I'm afraid."

Her refusal to make eye-contact was rather disheartening, had they not just shared a bed the night before? It had been her choice, he only ever crossed the line with words in the past, they both had. He poured himself some tea and sank into her leather chair looking over her quizzically.

"As long as we are avoiding eye-contact and any uncomfortable conversation that may follow, you might as well brief me on the crisis of the day." His free hand swirled in a circle of emphasis. "Have you eaten yet?"

She knew she couldn't avoid talking to him for much longer he'd had the sitting power of Gandhi, making it pointless to play a mental game of chicken. She didn't want last night to have changed anything but it had, she gave him the upper-hand something she had sworn against doing ever again. She still wasn't sure how she felt. There was too much for her to concentrate on at once. She finally looked up.

"No, and I don't have time to stop for it. Please Nikola, just give me some time to get things squared away."

He got up and returned his cup to the tray, then headed for the door. "Alright, I'll be gone within the quoter hour. Cannot distract you from your precious work, it's not like you have a flock of sheep at your whim. Venenna is beautiful this time of year."

She wasn't sure if the sinking feeling in her stomach was because of him, or that she hadn't eaten anything other then a few choccy bickies.

"Wait." He spun around mid doorway hands on both hips, whatever she was playing at was simply frustrating, so it seemed the tables were now turned.

"I already have been, Helen."

"Close the door."

He eyed her before closing the door behind him, he crossed the room and perched on the corner of her desk.

"Why don't you come away with me? Everything will still be in disarray when you get back, let the Dr. Expendable steer  
>the ship. When's the last time you got away?"<p>

"Let's see, last year I was going to pay someone a visit in Germany, instead Will and I ended up in the bowels of an oil rig stranded in the middle of the Atlantic fighting off a Vampire Squid and a gigantic Scorpion."

"Romantic. I see no shackles keeping you to this desk."

"Things have been mucked up around here, I'm the only one who can do damage control. What made you assume I wanted you to come back in?

"Well no flying objects, and your heart just didn't sound in it when you told me to leave." He smirked.

"I can't just take off and be irresponsible I'm going to see to my work and you can entertain yourself however you like."

Thinking, he put a finger to his lips. "I am. Well you know I meant to tell you that I heard someone spotted the flying spaghetti monster. Come find it with me?"

She had to laugh at his attempts they were pretty priceless over the years. "That's preposterous, nothing but a bit of rubbish!"

" Seriously Helen? Who are we to say what's real or not?"

"What's next Santa Clause?"

"You know he is real, as much as I do. That's beside the point. Your avoidance skills are impeccable, my love."

She couldn't help but grin. "I've had a lot of practice."

"I'm sure this paper work would look marvelous on the floor, then I can take you on the desk." He pushed a folder off the desk and  
>reached for another.<p>

"Nikola!" She shook her head and smacked his hand to drop the folder. "I should be immune to you by now but I get goaded into reacting every-time."

"See? You can't help yourself around me, however, I'd much prefer it if you were under me again."

"Ok just stop it! No more ruining my papers, there's a months work here."

"I told you I don't expect anything of you Helen, but acting like we didn't share a bed last night is inexcusable."

"Well, we can't just start rolling about the Sanctuary. I haven't the foggiest how to process all of this at once. You're certainly not helping."

"Then where would the lady like to roll about?" He looked intrigued.

She hid her face with a hand. "Oh, bloody hell, somethings just never change."

"Not in a million years."

"Oh no, I certainly hope not, I can't last that damned long."

"I can!" He grinned.

"NIKOLA!" She couldn't help but nearly snort out a laugh.

"Keep on feeding me darling, I can go all night." He winked.

"I remember..." She confessed, images of their past flooding her mind, she made a throat clearing noise.

"Is that so?" He raised a brow.

"I believe we were stuck mid torrential downpour in the Amazon Jungle sleeping in a shack that hardly kept the rain out." She bit the end of her pen thinking.

"Oh yes, that was delightful, we were drenched. And the remarkable sunrise in the morning was almost as breathtaking as you. See we had fun together?"

She had to think of something to fan his inquisition.

"We are going to have to broker an agreement if we are to be..._involved_." She left that for him to take as he wanted.

"Is that so? Out with it then?" He tiled his head with a smirk.

"First you will cease all past, current and future plans for global domination. Second, no one is to know, and third work comes above all else."

He thought about it for a moment then leaned down toward her to shake take her hand in agreement

"I'd much rather conquer you." He winked a smug look etched across his features.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't help but feel that this falls apart at the end so you'll have to forgive me, this was my first attempt with them and I can't seem to remember where I wanted this to go.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When she took his hand he hand he pulled her forward in the chair which easily rolled across the hard wood floor she made a yep. He slid down off the desk to his feet, leaning down planting a kiss on her lips hard. Helen returned the kiss, then grabbed his leather jacket, at the collar pushing him off of her, which wasn't much of an issue for her, she'd been extra fit these days. Besides he would bend when she prompted him too always the good pet. She gave him a shove toward the desk and took it upon herself to level a knee between his legs.<p>

"Not the family jewels, least not like this!" He used a little force to pushed her leg down. She moved in close to graze her lips against his once before slipping her tongue into his mouth, greedily. She let go of his jacket then slid her arms around his neck. Even though he was taken off guard Nikola was able to get an arm around her waist and grasp her backside pulling her closer, his other hand instantly to her neck sliding up it then to take a handful of her hair, making her moan into his mouth.

Helen reached down to where her knee had been moments before undoing his zipper and feeling him on the outside of his boxers, before giving him a rough squeeze "Don't assume you have an iota of a knowledge as to what it is that I want." Nikola groaned, grabbing her hips tighter, the pain adding to his pleasure, he then moved his head to the side of her face to whisper in her ear.

"My memory doesn't waver, genius remember?" She had to laugh. He knew she had a weak spot, it was the bottom of her left ear, he flicked his tongue over the spot at first, then gently bit the area and sucked on her flesh. Her body went weak against him. He worked down her neck in a trail of licks and nibbles. Not only could he feel her knees weaken but he could also feel her pulse quicken. He could still sense the blood flowing in her veins, she was thankful at this moment that he was no longer a vampire.

His hands found their way up her sides then reaching for a breast, he found her perked nipple giving it a squeeze. Helen gave a loud throaty moan, she'd not heard pass from her own mouth in a while. They had been alone in the Sanctuary, at least on these levels. She wanted more. "Nikola, I take it b-back." She was giving her best effort, during his actions to release him from his clothing. She did so before she pulled open his buttoned shirt, she'd popped a button or two in the process. She ran her hands over his shoulders, then raked her nails over his chest. She hadn't realized just how sexually attracted to him she was, she had cut off the memories of their past, but her body still quivered at his touch. God how long had it been? She ran her hand back down his stomach and into his tented boxers to pull at his shaft, his moans demanding more of her.

"Helen." He warned, she knew her teasing was getting dangerous and that was the point. "Strip." It took a few moments to ditch their clothing, between the heat of kissing and busy roaming hands, it was hard to strip efficiently. Fumbling with an item or two, they shed their clothing littering the room with them. Nikola's eyes were burning for her, he had her by the waist again and switched positions, he cleared a spot behind her on the desk then sat her there. "Cold" she laughed and the warm touch of his hands on her bare skin made up for the goosebumps. "Mm, the point." He laid her back on the desk.

Nikola kissed down her neck, he stopped to bite along her collar bone, his hands ran up her legs and over her thighs, doing everything he could to avoid her sweet spot. He brought his tongue down her body, a wet line until he found one of her breasts taking the tip of his tongue to tease over her nipple, he rubbed the other at the same time, then sucked. His hands didn't stop searching out the curves of her body. Meanwhile between moans and breaths, she had been dragging lines with her nails over his chest, shoulders, neck and down his back, leaving red marks as she did. "Stop taking your bloody time" she demanded.

"Patients, mace." He smirked wickedly and went back to concentrating on her figure, trying to remember which spots she liked to be caressed and licked at the most, he'd found a few sensitive areas and worked his assault around them. She was leaning back on her hands while he did watching him take control of her body. She sat up more so she could once more reach for the length of him, needing to feel how hard she'd made him. "I need you." It was his turn to groan.

She looked up at him with dark eyes, she wasn't above a little bit of begging, or she'd just matters into her own hands. She lay back on the desk biting her lip. At first he used his hand taking the tips of his fingers gliding them gently over her crease once before slipping them into her wetness to slicken her clit. Her efforts also increased, she sat up to kiss him roughly. "Shag me already!" Helen couldn't take it anymore, his teasing had worked her up nicely, and she wouldn't come without him. "As you wish."

The table was low enough that he could pull her forward and maneuver himself between her legs, she wrapped a leg around him, just enough room to fuck her proper. One more tease of her opening, this time with the tip of his cock before sliding himself through her soaked walls, she'd grabbed his hips making sure his body was jammed against hers and she let out a cry of his name. Nikola took long deep thrusts into her before quicken the pace. The sent of sex was thick upon the air, they both began to sweat. He knew by the way her body arched toward him that she was close, he had to hold her in place. He wondered what would happen if he used a little electricity, she had like that at one point. She knew something was up by the devious look on his face. "Oh Lord!" Helen couldn't do anything about it, her entire body was tingling and she was going to come fast. She dug her nails into his skin and rode the wave of his energy first, which alone was fantastic, but then she reached another climax, screaming his name. Helen pulled him in for another kiss, she never wanted him to move from this position.

Once they found their legs and composed themselves they started gathering their things. She'd found his shirt and slipped it on, only two buttons had been left but that was enough. He managed to find his under shirt, boxers and pants making him decent as possible.

Helen searched out the from for her clothing. "How did these get over here?" She laughed spotting her nickers strung over the lampshade, just as she got them on, the door burst open. There stood Biggie. She tired to hid the fact that she was half dressed by stepping behind the chair but it was a bit obvious. He grunted at Tesla, then froze in place covering his eyes, (Biggie half peaked down at her legs before he turned around)

"Sorry, uh there was a spill in the lab and I left the good mop in your closet." He grunted.

"It's quite alright now." She'd managed to get herself dressed, in her own attire. Biggie turned around walking directly over to Tesla to grunt in his face. Tesla didn't flinch merely pulled on his shirt. "You know they invented this thing called mouth wash, Mr. Worf, I've not done anything wrong, so you can go back to your house work."

Biggie leaned down and growled in Nikola's face. Helen came over and got between them. Now, Tesla too was growling. "That will certainly be enough of that! Or I am locking you both in the shoe! And no, you have nothing to worry about in here. Was it a toxic spill?"

"Non toxic spill." He backed up and grunted.

"Good, I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle then."

"Yes, run along Cinderella!"

More growling, Biggie was just not in the mood for this.

"Nikola, don't provoke him, you know how he is about protecting me."

"This door locks." Biggie huffed and walked away.

Nikola rolled his eyes. "He makes as much sense as synthetic shag carpeting."

"NIKOLA, bloody hell, there's far too much raging testosterone around here it's driving you all mad, we've far more civilized creatures under top level security." She rubbed her temples.

"I can't help if Alf is a creep, and don't get me started on the rest of the peanut gallery..."

"I shouldn't have to reprimand you, this stops now. That's going into our deal, you have got to be nicer to everyone, to their face!"

He walked over to her. "Helen, my love. You know I'm quick to heat under the collar when crossed. I agreed to your deal, however it's going to take time to adhere to it."

"It's alright. " Helen grew quite and her body language had turned tense, her arms folded over herself, once more avoiding looking at him.

"Helen? So we get caught after the deed and you retreat into yourself again? Come on don't do this. Sex is sex, we don't have to be crazed about it afterward."

"What's that supposed to mean? So one good shag to hold over my head? Brilliant! That's just like you isn't it? Nikola." She accused him, pointing a finger.

He put his hands up, "Where in the world has this come from? You know very well how I feel for you, what do I need to do to prove it?" He paused. "Regret it so soon?" He sighed and shook his head. "I thought maybe this time..."

"What?" She blinked at him sinking back into her chair.

"That you were ready to try again." He had his hands on his hips looking out the window.

She bit her lip. "I don't want to foul up what we have now, it's far different than what we've had in the past."

"This is what happened the first time we got together, you were frightened when someone actually cared about you, deeply and wanted to take care of you. It was the same thing with you and James. Neither of us treated you like crap, so you ran off before we could. You were severely abused Helen, and that mongrel still has the nerve to show his face, it's messing with your head. Do you know what that does to someone?" Mocks John's tone. "Oh no one can love you like I can, Helen." What a crock! I've never claimed to be innocent, but I've always respected you Helen, as my equal, and sometimes superior," He confessed. "I know I'd never be the love of your life, and that was always fine with me, but James couldn't handle that you still loved John. That's why you divorced as soon as you were able. But that was a very long time ago Helen, what's your excuse now?"

"STOP! just stop it!" Helen had retreated to the window, not facing him anymore, silent tears spilled from here eyes. Not many people could back her into a wall, make her face the emotions she kept so closely guarded but he always managed to cut through her.

Nikola came behind her "Love isn't supposed to hurt." He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm so tired, Niko, of just everything." It had been an extremely long time since she'd called him that, he'd almost forgot she had.

"You might have your hired help fooled but I've known you far to long, my dear. I can see the cracks, as well as you can see through me. We've done this song and dance number many times before, Helen. Isn't it time to learn a new tune?" She turned in his arms to look into his eyes then brushed her lips to his.

"I don't know how to have a relationship, and if there's nothing is wrong with it then I make my own trouble to get myself out in one piece. That's why when we started to get closer I wanted it to be just for fun and that had worked for a time but, there were feelings, and I knew you were in love with me."

"That was the past and I'm not asking you to say vows Helen. I'm just asking if we can reclaim what we once had be some comfort to each other. And if you want to keep up our charade around the children I'll have no issue with that, after all "Sossy" banter is my other expertise." He paused. "You were worried about my feelings for you?"

She looked at him. "No, not your feelings for me, mine for you."

He couldn't help but grin. "You mean even back then?"

She nodded. "Even then. I think I will make that time for us to get away."

They kissed.


End file.
